Everything will be alright
by Mo-Lou
Summary: I thought I would write a story with next to normal song titles BUT make it American idiot. Everyone has children and it's about their children and trying to cope with life and stuff. review PLEASE
1. Just another day

**So I thought I would write a story with next to normal song titles BUT make it American idiot but everyone has children and it's about their children.**

**I own nothing but their children hahahahahaha**

**Pairs **

**Tunny-Extraordinary Girl (Christina)-daughter Regan Clarke (15)**

**Will-Heather –older son Nathan (15) daughter Peyton Esper (13)**

**Whatersname(Rebecca)-Johnny twins boy-Mac and Dean Gallagher(15)**

**Jimmy-N/A(OC) daughter Harmony Vincent (14) Jimmy was left with his daughter so he lives with Johnny and Whatsername **

Jimmy groaned as his alarm clock went off. This meant that Johnny and Whatsername's was going off. This also meant they had to wake up three grumpy children.

"Get the fuck out of the bathroom Harmony or I'm going to shit all over the hall" Yelled Mac

"Oh, hold it you dick" She screamed back Jimmy put a pillow over his face in hopes this was a nightmare

"Will you two shut up." said Dean Mac's twin as he stumbled out of his room. "Mom and dads are trying to sleep"

"Harmony doesn't have a mom, she didn't want her" Jimmy got out of bed and was in the hall and same with Johnny and Whatsername

"Mac Alexander Gallagher, you apologize to your Uncle Jimmy and Harmony" Whatsername said

"Sorry Uncle Jimmy, sorry Harm" said Mac but there was silence from the bathroom

"I'll take it from here" said Jimmy and everyone left. Jimmy knocked on the door "babe?" Jimmy heard the door unlock and he opened it up to see Harmony crying.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the Clarke household things were a little more peaceful. Christina was making breakfast and Regan was packing her bag for. Tunny came out and smiled at his wife and daughter.<p>

"Morning dad" said Regan and she got up and hugged him

"Morning baby" he said

"I made French toast" said Christina

"You are the greatest" said Regan

* * *

><p>At the Esper household things were sort of going like they were at the GallagherVincent household

"Nathan, can you get out of the bathroom please" said Heather as she knocked on the door

"I'm almost done" he said and he opened the door. "You're welcome" and he left. Heather walked in and a wall of smell hit her

"Oh Nathan, use air freshener next time" she said and she closed the door. Peyton was getting her books ready for school. Nathan accidentally knocked over her bag but kept walking as if nothing happened. Peyton sighed she was never really noticed here in this house. She stood up as soon as Will walked in

"Hey kids" he said and kissed Peyton on the cheek

"Oh, Peyton I didn't even see you there" said Nathan. Heather got out of the bathroom

"Uh, Heather, should the toast be black?" asked Will

"Oh shoot, shit, shoot, shoot, shit" she said and took the toast out knocking over a glass of water that spilled on Peyton's essay she spent half the night writing. Heather and everyone else were too busy to even realize that this happened. Peyton stared at her paper and then picked it up and started wiping off the table

"Oh thanks Peyton, I don't know what I would have done without you" said Heather who didn't realize she was using her essay to mop up the mess. Peyton just smiled and then threw it out.

* * *

><p>The kids all met up and walked to school together. The parents all sighed and went to work.<p>

Harmony stayed away from Mac and Dean tried to hold the peace together. Regan sat with Harmony and Peyton at lunch and they talked. The boys were talking about this party they wanted to go to.

* * *

><p>In the halls Peyton would always get shoved into a locker or knocked over. She even stumbled into Mac who caught her<p>

"Whoa, Peyton, you okay?" he asked

"Yeah, I'm fine" she said with a half smile "Thanks"

"Hey Weasel" Nathan said as he waked past his sister "you doing okay?" he asked

"Yeah, never better" she grabbed her books and went into the bathroom

* * *

><p>At the end of the day everyone was walking home<p>

"Listen Harm, I'm really sorry about this morning. I wasn't thinking when I said it" Mac said hoping she would take his apology because he truly was sorry

"Okay" she said but Mac knew it wasn't really okay

"No, I'm serious Harm it was a dick move" he stopped her and looked her in the eyes "I never meant to hurt you" and he hugged her. Harmony hugged back. This is what she loved about living with Johnny and Whatsername. She got two boys who were just like brothers, and she loved them. They would always protect her no matter what, and even though they were real jerks sometimes (mainly Mac) she knew deep down they loved her like a sister.

* * *

><p>As night time rolled around things were settling. Will was helping Peyton with her homework while Nathan was doing his and Heather was cooking dinner. Will looked at Peyton, he could tell there was something wrong with her. She was usually laughing and making jokes with him as he helped her.<p>

"Why so quite Peyt?" asked Will

"hmm" she said as she looked up from her books

"You're usually louder, did something happen?"

"No" she said knowing her dad wouldn't buy it.

"Will" Heather yelled "Can you come help with dinner please?" Will kissed Peyton on the cheek and got up. Peyton let a tear fall on her cheek like she did almost every night

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Rebecca said she was going to be late so Johnny and Jimmy had to cook dinner.<p>

"We could always order a pizza" suggested Dean who was watching the two men look around in the kitchen confused

"No, No your dad and I got this" said Jimmy Johnny looked at Jimmy

"I honestly think Mac is right"

"I'm Dean" he said

"Whatever close enough" Johnny said just then Harmony walked in

"I can make homemade mac'n cheese" she said

"Oh, yeah Harmony is a great cook" said Dean and Mac ran in

"Oh is she making dinner?" he asked excited

"Yes she is" said Jimmy

"Reg, super is on the table" said Christina

"Coming" she yelled Tunny walked up to Christina and kissed her

"I love you" he said

"Good, keep that in mind when you're washing the dishes" she kissed him again and left


	2. Perfect for you

Harmony sat on the bleachers during lunch time. She was sketching something from a distance. Just then Nathan walked up.

"Hey Harmony" he said as he sat down beside her

"Hey, Nate" she said with a smile

"What are you sketching?"

"That tree over there. And the kids underneath it playing" Nathan looked over

"Wow, you're amazing" he said

"You want to see other stuff?" she asked

"Sure" and he took the book from her and flipped through. He came across one of a girl looking out of the window and it was all dark outside. Then the next picture was of a dead bundle of flowers. "um…"

"I sort of went through a dark faze" she said and she looked down

"I can see that"

"It's just, I love Mac and Dean, but sometimes they joke and they think it's funny but it really hurts me. I know they don't mean to upset me. But there are six of us living in the house and Rebecca and I are the only girls. Sometimes I feel alone" Nathan put his arm around her

"I'm always here you know, if you need anyone to talk to. Even Peyton will listen, I know you two are really close. But seriously if you need a shoulder to cry on or lean on or a hand to hold, I'm open" just then Harmony leaned in and kissed him and he kissed back.

* * *

><p>"Hey, what's up with Peyton?" Tunny asked Will<p>

"I don't know" said Will

"Regan tells me she's sometimes sitting in the bathroom and she's really upset"

"I've noticed a change, but I don't know what triggered it" said Will "How do you do it Tun? You have the perfect apple pie family"

Tunny laughed "That's a new one. I wouldn't say we were apple pie"

"Seriously, you guys are like from the fifty's or something" said Will

"I guess we do alright. I only have one kid, you others have a bunch"

"Hey Johnny's got extra people living with him" said Will

"That is true. I know it wasn't any of my business I just wanted to make sure my Goddaughter was okay"

"Well thank you for caring" said Will

* * *

><p>"Can I walk you home?" asked Nathan "I know we always walk home together anyway what I meant was…can I hold your hand and walk home"<p>

"I don't know? Can you do two things at once" Harmony said and stuck out her tongue

"May I hold your hand this afternoon?"

"Yes you may" she said and kissed him one last time

* * *

><p>"Hey Mac, can you tell the others I'm going to go home later" said Peyton<p>

"Are you okay?" he asked

"Yeah, I just have to ask a teacher some questions and there's no point and making you guys wait"

"Alright"

* * *

><p>Everyone met outside to go home at the end of the day and everyone walked home.<p>

"Am I seeing this correctly? Are you two holding hands?" asked Regan

"Yes we are" said Harmony

"Wow, nice one" said Mac

"This is exciting" said Dean

"I think so" said Nathan

* * *

><p>Peyton stayed back and went into the bathroom. She looked down at her arm. It was white and smooth. She couldn't take it though, the feeling of being invisible, hiding things she wished she could tell but didn't know how. Next thing she knew that blade went across her skin. Peyton winced a bit and then wiped of the blade and walked home. On her walk she met up with Jimmy<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey, don't you go home with the others?" Jimmy asked<p>

"What? Oh, Hi Uncle Jimmy, yeah I do but I stayed behind" she said

"Well, how are you kido?"

"I'm…doing alright"

"Okay" Jimmy said, but he saw it in her eyes she was lying.

"How are you?" she asked

"Good, tired"

"Yeah, living in a house with five other people must be hard" Jimmy nodded and smiled at Peyton she smiled back. It was nice to talk to him, she liked him. She loved Johnny and Tunny, but she felt like he knew her better. They reached her house

"Here you go" he said

"Thank you" Jimmy gave her a big hug and she went inside

* * *

><p>"So what happened at school today?" asked Johnny<p>

"Harmony has a boyfriend" blurted out Mac

"Oh my gosh that's wonderful" said Rebecca "this calls for some cookies"

"Who are you dating?" asked Jimmy

"Nathan Esper" said Harmony

"Oh, he's a nice kid" said Jimmy "I approve"

"Good, I was really worried you wouldn't" said Harmony

"But if he messes with you…"warned Jimmy

"Then we are all going to gang up and beat the shit out of him" said Johnny and the two men high fived

"Wow, please tell me you two did not just do that?" asked Dean

"Oh, you boys were so cool until you did that" said Rebecca

**aww Peyton review please and tell what you think should happen**


	3. It's gonna be good

Regan was eating lunch with Mac and Dean. Harmony and Nathan joined them later on. Peyton stayed home because she wasn't feeling well. It had been two months since Nathan and Harmony started dating and they were going strong. Peyton had made three more marks on her arm but kept wearing long sleeves.

"So how's the happy couple?" asked Regan

"We're good" said Harmony with a smile

"I've never seen her happier" said Mac "It's nice"

"Good" said Nathan with a kiss

"So how's Peyton?" asked Dean

"Yeah, I've noticed her being quiet and keeping to herself more" added Regan

"Well, she's at home with a fever today. But I've noticed it too, but I haven't said anything. She's thirteen in grade nine"

"Yeah, your genius sister what happened with you?" Mac joked Nathan threw a French fire at him "I'm just asking"

"It must be tough for her, but Harmony you two are in classes together" said Regan

"Well yeah, but she use to raise her hand all the time and now she just keeps quiet"

"I'm worried" said Nathan Harmony kissed him and everyone went back to eating

* * *

><p>At home Will was taking care of Peyton. Heather was going out with the girls that night and he had to work at the bar. Nathan and Harmony made plans because it was Friday night. So Will called Tunny but he and Regan were going to hang out. Then Will tired Johnny<p>

"Sorry man, I would love to watch after her but I'm beat." Said Johnny just then Jimmy walked in "Oh hold on" Johnny held the phone to his hand "What do you have planned tonight?"

"I was going to sit on this couch and drink beer" answered Jimmy

"Could you watch after Peyton tonight? Will's tried everyone but they're busy and the girls are going out"

"Fine" said Jimmy Johnny went back to the phone

"Jimmy said he would do it" said Johnny

"Oh, tell Jimmy thank you very much and to come over at five" The boys hung up.

* * *

><p>At the bar Heather, Christina and Rebecca were eating<p>

"This is so nice to have girls night" said Whatsername

"It is. But Heather why aren't you drinking?" asked Christina

"Yeah, you're usually the party one"

"Um…I went to the doctor today" said Heather

"Is everything okay?" asked the girls worried

"Yeah" Heather said and she started tearing up again "We're going to have another baby" both girls leapt out of their seats and hugged her

"That is amazing" said Whatsername "When are you going to tell Will?" just then he walked in and went behind the bar

"I think I will now" said Heather

"At work?" asked Christina

"Sure" and she got up and went over to the bar "Hey sexy"

"Hey babe" Will said and he kissed her "I got Jimmy to look after Peyton. Can I get you something to drink?"

"Water" she said

"Water?" Heather made her way behind the bar and put his hand on her stomach and bit her lower lip and raised her eyebrow "No way" said Will who let a huge smile form across his face

"Yep. I found out today" Will kissed her

* * *

><p>Peyton walked out of her bedroom and saw Jimmy sitting at the kitchen counter<p>

"Uncle Jimmy?" she asked

"Hey you, you're awake" he said

"Where is everyone?"

"Your mom is having a girls night and your dad had to work"

"And your daughter and my brother are making out somewhere. Did you come in my room?" Peyton sat down at the kitchen counter and Jimmy got up and got her water

"Yeah I wanted to check on you" Jimmy gave her the water and put his hand on her forehead "You're still burning up" he got paper towel and ran it under cool water "Put your head down" Peyton crossed her arms on the counter and rested her head on them. Jimmy put the cool cloth on the back of her neck. "I used to do this all the time with Harmony"

"It's nice" she said and she closed her eyes

"You might be a little cooler if you took off that heavy sweatshirt" said Jimmy

"No, I'm fine"

"It's really warm in here though"

"It's okay"

"You don't have a lighter sweater you could put on?" he asked

"Uncle Jimmy?" she asked she couldn't hold it in she had to tell someone. Peyton sort of heard things here and there about hi past

"Yeah"

"H-have you ever done something you regret?" Jimmy threw the paper towel away and looked at her

"I have a list of things. Why what did you do?"

* * *

><p>"Well, we could see Will was happy" said Whatsername<p>

"He's really happy" said Heather

"If you and Will are here then where are your children?"

"Nate's with Harmony" said Heather

"Oh they are so cute together" said Whatsername

"And Jimmy's looking after Peyton."

"Everyone else was busy huh?" asked Christina

"Well, not Johnny, he's just happy he has the house to himself. Now that Jimmy's not there he's probably walking around naked" said Whatsername

"Does he actually do that?" asked Heather

"God I hope not" she said

* * *

><p>"Nathan, this has been a really nice time. I actually loved the fact that no one was in the park" said Harmony<p>

"I love the park. Just don't tell the other guys that" he said

"Can I tell you a secret…the other guys love the park. We would go sometimes after school was done."

"Well, well, well and the secrets come out"

"That's all I have on them. Oh except Mac is a really big softy, when he lets it show"

"Are the boys really tough on you" Nathan asked

"Um…sometimes. They make fun of me a lot. Sometimes it bothers me, but it's all just good fun"

"Can I tell you a secret?" he asked she nodded "Mac came and talked to me a couple of months ago. He told me what he had said in the morning and that he felt really bad about it"

"He said that?"

"Yeah, I know that he teases you and he says he does it because, well one he knows you can take it and two he thinks of you like a sister. So does Dean"

"That's so sweet of him. Aw he really is a big softy"

"But don't tell him I told you that. He would beat me up" Harmony kissed him and Nathan looked her right in the eyes and said "I think I'm falling in love with you"

* * *

><p>"Peyton!" Jimmy said as she rolled up her sleeve to show him "What the hell do you think you were doing?"<p>

"You're the only one I've shown or told. Please you can't tell anyone" she said

* * *

><p>"Um…"Harmony said shocked<p>

"Fuck, it was too soon wasn't it?" Nathan asked and he started to walk away

"Nathan" Harmony said and she grabbed his hand and pulled him to face her. She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him lightly "I love you too"

* * *

><p>The three girls danced wildly on the bar tables. Normally the bar wouldn't allow it but since Will was there and it was his wife they said it was okay.<p>

"I feel like I'm 21 again" said Christina

"The first time you did this you were 21?" asked Whatsername

"Yeah, how old were you?"

"16" she said

"17" replied Heather

"I was a straight A student" defended Christina

"So was I" said Heather the two girls looked at Whatsername

"Uh about that" she said with a laugh

* * *

><p>This is the life Johnny thought. At home, no one around, just him and his beer. Being Johnny the thought of him being naked had crossed his mind but he didn't want anyone to come home and find him in his birthday suit. So he just sat there watching TV with a nice beer and peace and quiet. Until there was a loud banging fallowed by yelling, fallowed by the door being thrown open.<p>

"Man I am so wasted" yelled Dean

"Parson me?" asked Johnny who came into the hall way

"Uh oh" said Mac who stumbled a bit

"Living room now" demanded Johnny

"Everyone else was doing it" said Mac

"Oh, that's good" said Johnny

"It was me, I initiated it" said Dean "Well not the alcohol it was already there. But Mac didn't want to drink"

"Both of you boys are in trouble, but I need to talk to your mother"

"Are you serious?" asked Mac

"What are you crazy?" laughed Johnny "Just drink some water, go to sleep and not a word to your mom" Both boys hugged their dad and then went to bed.

* * *

><p>"I had a lot of fun tonight dad" said Regan<p>

"Well, I'm glad" said Tunny

"We should do this more often."

"I know. I'm making up for all the times you were a baby and I was over fighting"

"Were you scared?"

"I was. But I knew that I had your mother and you to come home to so that made it easier"

"I love you dad" Regan said and she hugged him

"I love you too babe"

* * *

><p>The girls came home. Christina was a little tipsy which Tunny didn't mind at all. Whatsername was wasted and she had Johnny had sex because Johnny knew the boys where sleeping like a log and Harmony and Jimmy have the basement apartment. Heather waited for Will to get off his shift so they could walk home. Nathan and Harmony got home safely and Jimmy carried Peyton to bed and stayed with her until Will and Heather came home.<p>

"How is she?" asked Heather

"Her fever's gone down a bit"

"Well, thanks man for doing this" said Will

"No problem" he said and he left


	4. Superboy and the invisible girl

Everyone walked to school, sort of

"Hey guys could you wait up?" asked Peyton but no one heard her. Peyton tried to catch up to them until she fell and everyone turned when they heard a thud

"Oh, Peyt we didn't see you there" said Dean. Harmony went and helped her up.

"I asked if you could wait" she said

"We must not have heard you. You should speak up you're pretty quiet" said Nathan. Everyone kept walking and Peyton just stayed in the back of the crowed. Nathan and Peyton got home Heather was making cookies.

* * *

><p>"Hey mom, mmm smells good" said Peyton<p>

"Yeah, I thought I would make cookies" answered Heather

"What's the occasion?" asked Nathan

"Today is the day I found out the sex of the baby"

"Oh what is it?" asked Peyton just then Will walked in

"Well" said Heather "looks like we're going to have another girl"

"That's awesome, now I'll have two cool baby sisters" said Nathan

"So I thought I would make cookies" said Heather

"Oh, and Peyton we were thinking about moving the baby into your room" said Will

"So the baby would sleep with me?" she asked confused

"No, the baby would take your room and you would move into the guest room" said Heather

"But that one's small, why doesn't Nate move in there and I get his room?"

"Because he has all his trophies and stuff that would take forever to move" said Will

"It would just be easier if you moved there" said Heather

"Wouldn't it be easier for the baby to move there that way my stuff wouldn't move"

"Well your room is right across from ours so it would be better if the baby was near us" said Heather

"Besides the guest room is downstairs how cool is that. It's like your own little apartment" said Nathan

"Fine" she said

* * *

><p>The next day at school everyone was sitting at the table where they usually sit<p>

"So a new sister" said Regan

"That's exciting" said Harmony

"Or not. Then he has to deal with three women and he and Uncle Will are screwed" said Mac

"Wow, thanks for that Mac" Nathan said Peyton walked up

"Hey is there an extra seat?"

"Oh sorry, no we gave it to Jenny to use" said Dean

"Then…where do I sit?" she asked

"You can sit with Daisy and her friends today" Regan said Peyton looked down at her tray and then went and sat with Daisy.

* * *

><p>Johnny and Whatsername were talking about having other children. Since everyone had there's so young they thought now would be a good time. Jimmy walked in on this conversation.<p>

"Oh, you want more?" he asked

"Thinking about it. I mean Will and Heather are going to have another one" said Johnny

"Look, I need to talk to you both and Tunny and Christina" said Jimmy

"What's that matter?" asked Whatsername

"Well, I told you what happened when I was taking care of Peyton right?"

"Yeah" said Johnny

"I didn't really tell you guys the whole story"

"There's more?" asked Whatsername

"Well, I was thinking maybe Tunny should go talk to her. I mean he is her godfather"

"Yeah, Tunny's got that way of bring things out of people. But what is it?" said Johnny Jimmy looked at them and then explained

* * *

><p>The three of them talked to Tunny and Christina and Tunny said he would go get Peyton after school. When the end of the day came everyone was out and Peyton was no where to be found. So the others thought they would just start to walk home and text her to make sure everything was okay<p>

"Dad what are you doing here?" asked Regan

"I'm here to get Peyton"

"Is everything okay?" asked Nathan

"Well, you tell me" Tunny said

"I think she was headed to the bathroom" said Harmony. Tunny thanked them and went inside. He waited outside the bathroom and Peyton came out

* * *

><p>"Uncle Tunny what are you doing here?" she asked shocked to see him "Did something happen?"<p>

"Everyone is fine sort of"

"Sort of? Who's not alright?"

"You" Tunny gave her his famous puppy dog concerned look "let's go get some ice cream and talk" he took her bag from her and they started walking. Tunny looked down and noticed that her white sweater was getting red stains. "Are you bleeding?"

"Oh uh…" Said Peyton not knowing what to do. She had been cutting for four months now and keeping it hidden until now

"Peyton let me see" Tunny knew what it was. He was doing everything in his power to hold back the tears

"No, it's fine I scratched it in the bathroom stall no big deal"

"Your sleeve is going to get ruined" Tunny said he stopped her and looked at her. She looked pale and ready to burst into tears

"Un-uncle Tunny. Sometimes I feel invisible. No one really notices if I'm there and no one really notices if I'm not there. Sometimes I feel it would be better if I wasn't here. I know Uncle Jimmy knows something but…"

"Peyton what did you do?" Peyton started crying

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" she held out her arm and Tunny rolled up her sleeve and he saw all the cut marks she's made

"Holy shit, how long has this been going on?" he asked raising his voice a bit. He thought it was bad but he didn't think it was this bad

"A while" she answered

"Do you really feel that alone? You should have talked to someone."

"I'm so sorry"

"I'm taking you to your father right now"

"No please"

"Peyton Amelia Esper we are going to your father"

* * *

><p>"I can't believe my baby boy is n the basketball team" said Heather who was hugging Nathan<p>

"Mom, you can let go now"

"I am so proud of you I always knew you could do it"

"Mom? All my trophies are for soccer and baseball"

"I know but still"

* * *

><p>Harmony and Regan where sitting doing homework. They were in different grades but it was nice to have someone around who you could joke with about stupid things in the text book. Mac, Nathan and Dean were working on their science project.<p>

"Really you three were paired together?" asked Johnny

"Yeah" said Mac

"Has your teacher not met you three?" asked Jimmy

"Hey" said Nathan

"Alright, just don't make the house go up in flames" said Johnny

* * *

><p>Tunny had Peyton by the wrist and practically dragged her into the bar. Will came out and saw the two<p>

"What is going on?" asked Will

"Show him" said Tunny but Peyton kept her arm to herself and her gaze down "Fine" said Tunny who grabbed her arm and pulled it out and pushed up the sleeve. Will couldn't believe his eyes, his beautiful baby girl had eight cuts down her arm. Will started to cry and so did Peyton. Then she was brave enough and pushed up her other sleeve to reveal five more. Will slammed his fist on the table and walked away.

"I hate you" yelled Peyton to Tunny and started to walk away but Tunny was quick and grabbed her. "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you" she kept repeating that while hitting his shoulders. Tunny knew what he did was right, but he felt he could have handled it better. Sill he let her hit him to get it all out. "I hate you, I hate you I hate….myself" Peyton grabbed onto Tunny's shirt and he wrapped his arms around her. Will turned around when he heard her say she hated herself. He wiped tears from his eyes and poured himself a shot.

* * *

><p>"SHE DID WHAT?" yelled Heather Nathan was in his room hearing his parents talking…yelling<p>

"Tunny brought her to me and he showed me. It was the most horrifying thing I have even seen"

"So she told Jimmy, who told everyone? And then Tunny who knew and went to confront her?" she asked

"Tunny didn't think it was that bad until he saw her arm" Will explained

"I think I'm going to be sick" Heather went and leaned over the sink. Will went behind her and stated rubbing small circles on her back. He kissed her cheek and wiped away a tear. "Hearing this makes me think that maybe we shouldn't be having this third one"

* * *

><p>"Peyton" Nathan said as he walked into his sister's room. He saw her standing in front of the mirror looking at her scars. Her face red and stained from crying<p>

"I don't want to feel invisible" she said


	5. I've been

"Dad?" Harmony asked. Everyone was out and it was just her and Jimmy. He looked up from the TV

"Yes baby"

"Tell me again about mom"

"Harm, you know I don't like to talk about that time in my life"

"Please, with everything that's going on. I want to know the real story"

"I know Peyton is your best friend and she's going through a rough time. But please I don't want to bring up those memories. The important thing is I got you"

"But how?" Harmony knew the short version but she wanted to know more she sat on the couch next to him. "Please dad, I want to know why?" Jimmy sighed

"You know I used to be a drug dealer. I was the one everyone went to. There was this girl, beautiful thing, tall had light brownish reddish hair. I used to watch her walk past the alley way every night" Jimmy stopped and looked down at his beer and then back up at Harmony "One night, I said something to her"

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey baby<em>"

"_Um… hello" she said _

"_They call my St. Jimmy. what's yours?" _

"_Cassidy" she said with hesitance and she kept walking _

"So I fallowed her" Jimmy explained

"_What's the rush?" he asked _

"_I'm in a hurry to get home" she replied _

"_Or are you in a hurry to get away from me?" she looked at him "I thought so. It's okay Jimmy can take care of you" _

"I was the one who got her started on drugs. She got out of control and eventually she cooled down. I didn't know why until…"

"_Jimmy we need to talk" she said _

"_I'm busy can't you see that?" Jimmy was dealing drugs _

"_Jimmy its urgent" Jimmy went over and kissed her_

"_I have what you want babe it's okay"_

"_No, Jimmy" Cassidy started crying "We're pregnant" _

"That was the first time I was ever speechless. My whole body went numb"

"_You stupid bitch" Jimmy said and slapped Cassidy_

"_I'm going to keep it. I'm cleaning up my act. I want this baby. I would like it if you were with me for this but I know this isn't your life style. But maybe one day you will wake the fuck up" and she left _

* * *

><p>"I thought about it long and hard. I really did. It wasn't until her final month when I came around"<p>

"So she wanted me and you didn't?" Harmony asked

"Look maybe we should stop"

"No keep going"

* * *

><p>"<em>Cassidy, hi" <em>

"_Jimmy! What are you doing here?" _

"_I want to be with you. It's my kid I feel I should support it or something so here" Jimmy handed her a wad of cash _

"_I'm not using your drug money for this baby"_

"_Why not?" he asked confused _

"_Look I've waited now nine months for you to come around"_

"_and I have" _

"We argued some more and eventually she took the money. Later that day she went into labor. Then you were born, and when I looked at my beautiful daughter in my arms…"Jimmy paused for fear he might start to cry

"_That is the first time I've really seen you smile" said Cassidy _

"_She's beautiful" he said _

"The first few months were hard. You would keep crying and crying. Your mom couldn't get you to stop. I was the only one and that made my day. But then one day I walked in"

"_Cassidy? The baby is crying. Cass where are you?" he walked into the bathroom and saw Cassidy laying on the floor a needle beside her and no pulse_

* * *

><p>"I had no idea she had started using again. I called 911 and I picked you up in my arms and held you very close. From that day on I swore I would clean up my act and be there for you. Of course your Uncle Johnny and Aunt Rebecca had the boys and they took us in"<p>

"She never really loved me then." Harmony said shocked

"Babe, she wanted you but then, it was my fault I was the one that got her into everything. I don't know why I didn't see that she started up again"

"So…did you keep me because you felt like it was your responsibility? Or did you keep me because you wanted me?"

"Harmony what kind of question is that?"

"You answered with a question meaning you kept me because you thought I was your responsibility" Harmony stood up with tears in her eyes.

"Harm" Jimmy said not knowing what to do

"You know what, I'm sorry I asked" and she walked out of the room

* * *

><p>"You know I think? Regan needs to take a step on the wild side" said Mac<p>

"Having you people as friends is the wild side" she said

"Still, you don't drink, or smoke. Your rarely swear" said Dean

"So?"

"So, we think you're a good girl and that's not going to last very long" said Mac

"Our parents and Jimmy are going somewhere, I don't know I wasn't paying attention."

"Anyway" said Regan getting Dan back on tack

"Right, we're going to have a party and you're invited"

"We think Nathan needs a break from reality and so does Harmony." Said Mac

"And you need to step ever so slightly into the real world of teenage hood" added Dean

"Fine, make me your puppet" said Regan giving in

* * *

><p>Nathan sat at home in his room. His parents took Peyton to speak to someone, she needed help. Nathan felt like it was his fault. Maybe if he had paid more attention or something. He never wanted his baby sister to get hurt, and now he's going to pay extra special attention to his new baby sister.<p>

* * *

><p>There was a knock on Harmony's bedroom door<p>

"It's Johnny" he said

"Go away" she said Johnny was never good at listening to the rules and he walked in and closed the door. "Your dad told me he told you the story"

"Yeah this just in, I'm unwanted" Johnny sat on the bed

"He never got to tell you that he got to name you. Your mother was unsure and let him do it. You know what he said to me when he dropped you off for me to watch you while he went to work"

"What? Here take this thing that I now have to take care of?"

"Harmony Musetta Vincent" Johnny scolded "He said: watch after my angel would yeah. She's the most important thing to me, and if anything happens to her while I'm gone I'll kill you"

"He said he's kill you?"

"Yeah, Rebecca took the boys to see her mother so I carried you around in your bassinet until I realized I had to change you."

"Were you like that with your own children?"

"Nah, I dropped Dean once."

"So what are you saying he wanted me?"

"When he came to pick you up he said"

* * *

><p>"<em>How was she?" <em>

"_Perfect" said Johnny "she was crying so I sang her to sleep" _

"_Johnny, I didn't want her in the beginning when I found out Cassidy was pregnant. But every time I look down at that face, it reminds me of the person I have become and the reason I am who I am today"_

"_I have never seen you this in love before" he said_

"_That's because until she was born, I've never known what it is like to love. She is my guardian angel Johnny. She saved me and I now know what it truly means to be thankful" _

* * *

><p>"Your dad loves you with all his heart" Johnny said Harmony stood up ran out of her room and jumped on Jimmy<p>

"I'm sorry dad"

"I love you Harmony" Jimmy said and he held her close

* * *

><p>Heather, Will and Peyton walked into their house. Heather was at a loss for words and Will couldn't stop staring at her scars<p> 


	6. Didn't I see this movie?

"So welcome ladies and gentlemen to the Gallagher/Vincent household" Said Dean

"We have beer, pot and other strong alcohol. So please leave your troubles at the door and come in" said Mac Nathan and Regan walked in

"Look, guy's I'm not sure about this" said Regan

"Come on, I wont do a lot so I'll look out for you" Mac said

"Guy's maybe I should go to my room" said Harmony

"Nonsense Harm, you're only a year younger think of this as an initiation!" said Dean

"So where do we start?" asked Nathan

"With Vodka shots" said Dean

"Liquor before beer you're in the clear beer before liquor you've never been sicker. I know that" said Regan

"Good for you. Now let's see what kind of drunk you are" said Nathan

* * *

><p>The kids all did one shot, and then another. Then Harmony took the vodka bottle and did a third. Nathan opened a beer. Mac took out the pot and lit it. He gave one to Dean, and Nathan.<p>

"Oh, can I?" asked Regan

"No, you shouldn't mix these two" said Mac

"I'll be fine"

"No, Regan, you've had a lot and pot stops your from throwing up which would not be good for you" said Dean

"Fine"

"Here" said Harmony who handed her a cigarette

"Where did you get those?" Nathan asked

"They're my dads"

"Wont he notice if some are missing?" asked Mac

"Nah" she said and she light one for her and Regan

* * *

><p>The boys started to get a little out of hand. Mac put some pictures away and Harmony started cleaning up some beer bottles.<p>

"Hey baby" said Nathan who came behind her and started kissing her neck.

"Hey you" she said and she turned around and kissed him.

* * *

><p>"So Regan how do you feel?" asked Dean<p>

"Good" she said and she grabbed a beer

"Whoa, Reg, slow your roll" said Mac

"I'm okay really" and she opened the beer.

* * *

><p>Time passed no one notice that Nathan and Harmony had been in her room.<p>

"We don't have to" said Nathan

"It's okay, I want to" she kissed him

"It's going to hurt" he said

"I'm tough I promise"

* * *

><p>"Hey where did they go?" asked Dean<p>

"Oh dear" said Mac with a laugh he went outside and took some trash bags out. Regan was feeling great, her first time being wild and she loved it. She lined up 5 shot glasses and filled them up with vodka.

"No, No, Regan" said Dean "Hey maybe you should go sleep this off"

"I'm okay" she said

"That's what they all say" Dean grabbed her and took her to his room

* * *

><p>"Stop, stop" said Harmony<p>

"Okay" said Nathan

"I'm sorry" she said

"Don't be" he kissed her they got dressed and went back out.

* * *

><p>"Hey where's Regan?" Mac asked<p>

"She was about to do five more shots I went and let her sleep it off"

"Guy's maybe we should call someone" suggested Harmony

"Why?" asked Nathan

"Well, it's just, this was Regan's first time"

"Well, maybe we should call Will. Then we can all check on her and clean up" said Mac

* * *

><p>Everyone agreed and Will came over. He just laughed at the sight, it was oddly almost clean<p>

"You guys are there worst partiers ever" he said

"Why?" asked Nathan

"You actually clean up mid party. That's just sad, man you dads and I would leave the placed trashed, and cigarettes would be put out on the couch. Brad was not pleased"

"I just checked on her she woke up." said Mac

"No way, you people got Regan drunk?" Will asked

"Yeah" said Dean

"Oh, Tunny is going to kill you. No, no I take it back Christina is"

"She's fine" said Mac

* * *

><p>Everyone cleaned up the place some more and Will went to check on her<p>

"Regan" he said he sat down beside her and tried to wake her up "Regan, wake up" Regan wasn't responding. "Shit. Regan come on don't do this to me. Wake up" Dean and Mac walked in

"What's going on?" Mac asked

"She's not waking up" he checked to make sure she was breathing "I need you boys to call 911" Mac called and Everyone else joined them

"Dad what's going on?" asked Nathan

"Regan, can you hear me?" Will asked

"Tunny's going to kill us" said Dean

"How much did she have?" he asked

Everyone looked at each other, just then they heard the sirens.

"I'll go with her" said Will "You get this place spotless and you better pray Tunny doesn't come in here and kill you once I call him" The paramedics came in and Will went with her to the hospital.

"FUCK" yelled Mac no one moved for a good sold minute

* * *

><p>At the hospital Will sat by her side and did the one thing he dreaded, calling Tunny<p>

"Hello?" Tunny said when he picked up the phone

"Tunny, it's Will"

"Hey man, what's up?"

"I need you to come to the hospital"

"What happened are you okay? Heather? Is it Peyton?"

"No, Tunny, it's Regan" Will said

"WHAT?" Tunny yelled

"Tunny, I need you to get here before I explain okay. Is Christina home?"

"No"

"Okay, call her once you're here okay" The boys hung up and Tunny drove to the hospital.

* * *

><p>"What do we do?" asked Nathan<p>

"We hope that she wakes up" said Dean

"This is all my fault I should have been watching her closer" Mac said

"This isn't your fault" said Harmony

"What if she's not okay?" he asked

"Hey, don't think like that" Nathan said

"I need fresh air" Mac said

"Do you want someone to go with you?" Dean asked

"No, I need to be alone" and Mac left

"Someone should go with him" said Nathan

* * *

><p>"What the fuck Will?" Tunny said when he met up with him<p>

"Listen, Tunny I need you to calm down a bit" Will said

"How can I calm down when you tell me my daughter is in the hospital. If it were a broken arm you would have told me over the phone"

"Johnny, Rebecca and Jimmy were out so the boys had a party. There was alcohol involved" Will explained of what little he knew of the story "Regan had a bit too much so Dean put her to sleep. They checked on her waking her up. But when I went to check on her she wasn't responding"

"I'm going to kill them" Tunny said and he turned around to walk out the door but Will grabbed him

"Tunny, you need to be with Regan right now"

"Is she going to okay?"

"They don't know yet" said Will

* * *

><p>Mac walked around the block five times before he went home. When he did the place was spotless and Nathan had left. Mac sat on the couch and started to cry. Dean and Harmony sat beside him. Tunny called Christina and she came as soon as possible. Eventually Regan woke up, Christina was in tears and Tunny couldn't look at her all of the sudden. Will called the others to tell them that she was awake.<p>

"We are fucking lucky" said Harmony

"Well almost" Dean said as he saw their parents pull into the driveway.


	7. Song of forgetting

All the kids got grounded for a month. They had to go to school and straight home no dilly dallying. Regan came to school on the Monday, Christina drove her. Regan was embarrassed, she couldn't believe she did that. Everyone else was embarrassed because they couldn't believe they let their friend do that. The kids all walked home making light conversations. Peyton was doing better, and now wanted to be there for Regan.

"Are you done with that?" Whatsername asked as took away Mac's plate while he was still eating

"No" he said

"Oh well" she said and put it in the kitchen

"Mom?"

"Hey, you three did a really stupid thing" said Jimmy

"We said we were sorry. There's not much else we can do" said Mac who was getting defensive

"Your friend could have not woken up, then how would you have felt" said Johnny Harmony slammed her cutlery down stood up, knocking over her chair and she went to her room.

"What's with her?" asked Whatsername

"I hate you all" said Mac and he stood up and left

"Well, this is awkward" said Dean

"You can leave the table" said Johnny who felt bad for him.

* * *

><p>The Clarke's were eating dinner in silence.<p>

"Dad could you pass the salt?" Regan asked but Tunny didn't look up "Dad salt" she said Tunny looked up

"Oh" he said and passed it to her

"So, how was school today?" Christina asked

"Can we eat in silence?" Tunny asked Christina and Regan exchanged looks and went back to eating their dinner

* * *

><p>"So, is everyone talking to each other at school?" Heather asked<p>

"Yeah" said Nathan

"Mac said Johnny, Rebecca and Jimmy are pissed" said Peyton

"Well, yeah. I can only imagine Tunny" said Will

"Why?" asked Nathan Heather and Will looked at each other

"What happened?" asked Peyton

"Well" Heather started

"Tunny had a younger sister who died of alcohol poisoning" Will finished

"He did?" Nathan asked

"Yeah"

"Oh man. I bet Tunny can't look at Regan"

"I know that feeling" Peyton said under breath except what she didn't know is Will heard her

* * *

><p>"Harm" Jimmy knocked on her bed room door<p>

"What?" she asked

"Can I come in?" he asked there was no response so he opened the door. Harmony was in her bed reading

"Care to keep reminding me about how I almost killed one of my friends?" she said Jimmy sat on the bed and put her book down

"Look, I know you know what you did was wrong"

"I just want to forget it ever happened. I want things to go back to semi normal"

"Harmony, this isn't going to go away quickly"

"I have nightmares every night that she died. Then you people keep bringing it up. I don't need to be reminded I know what we did was bad. We were looking after her. But it was Regan who couldn't control herself. I even offered to go into my room and not participate. I did everything right. So just stop bringing it up" Harmony could feel the rage just building in her. She realized by the time she finished her speech she was yelling and crying.

* * *

><p>Tunny was watching TV, Christina had gone to bed and Regan got up.<p>

"Dad?" but Tunny didn't pay attention. Regan went and stood in front of the TV. "LOOK AT ME" she yelled "It has been three weeks, just fucking look at me" Tunny looked up as soon as she swore.

"What?" he asked

"What? are you kidding me?" Christina was awoken by the yelling. She went to the door to listen.

"I don't know what to say" Tunny said

"Dad, I want to know why you wont look at me. I told you I was sorry, and I know what I did was wrong. But now my own father wont even look at me"

"Marni" Tunny said

"Who?" Regan asked

"My baby sister Marni. I took her to a party when I was your age, and she did what do you did." Tunny paused holding back tears "Only difference Regan is that she never woke up. So at the age of fifteen with Will and Johnny by my side I had to burry my baby sister, and you who's fault it was? Mine. I was the one who was responsible for my sister dying. My parents never looked at me the same"

"Dad…" Tunny broke down crying

"Then when Will told me about you…I just, I didn't want to lose my baby girl the same way"

"I am so sorry" Regan went over to Tunny "Dad, I should have been more careful"

* * *

><p>"Mom" said Dean<p>

"Yeah" Whatsername said

"Mom, I want you to know that Mac was watching her. He even started cleaning up the house"

"Okay." She said

"We know about Uncle Tunny's sister. Mac feels so bad that this happened to her. He practically cried himself to sleep. Mac needs his mom to be there for him. But right now you're not" Whatsername was listening to what Dean had to say

"You know, you're right" and she went and apologized to Mac. Jimmy, Johnny and Rebecca decided that they would let them have the last week free. Will went to say goodnight to Peyton.

* * *

><p>"Night babe" he said<p>

"Can you stop looking at my scars please" she said

"What?"

"You don't look at my face you look at my scars. It bothers me"

"I sorry Peyt, it's just…"

"I know, but dad, no one notices me. I get bumped and bashed and knocked over. No one stops to help. I'm tired of feeling invisible. And then when you said you were moving the baby into my room, that just made me feel like you didn't want me near you" Will took Peyton's face in his hands and he looked her in the eyes

"If you ever feel that way again, let me know. I am sorry about the baby thing, I'll talk to your mother about moving the baby into the small room" and he kissed her forehead "I love you"

"I love you too dad"


	8. Aftershocks

It had been two months since everything had went wrong. Will and Tunny can look at their daughters Harmony and Nathan are going strong.

"Hey kido" Jimmy said to Peyton

"Hey Uncle Jimmy." She looked at him "Do they go away Uncle Jimmy? The scars"

"They're scars for a reason" Jimmy put his arm out and rolled up the sleeves

"I don't see anything" she said

"Look closer" Peyton looked at his elbow they were barely visible but they were there. She reached out and touched them. "From back before I had Harmony" Peyton rolled up her sleeves and looked at hers.

"Which one was the first?" he asked

"I-I don't remember"

"I know you do. You never forget your fist time" Peyton looked at her left arm the one the was closest to her elbow

"It was this one. Uncle Jimmy why did I do it?"

"I was about to ask the same thing"

* * *

><p>"Dad, I'm going out" said Regan<p>

"With who?" Tunny asked

"Mac and Dean"

"Have fun" Regan sighed finally her dad was fine with her going out.

* * *

><p>"Well, you kids have fun" said Heather<p>

"We will" said Nathan Finally Will and Heather had time to there selves before the baby was born. Nathan and Harmony had the house to themselves.

* * *

><p>"So Regan are you ready to try pot?" Mac asked<p>

"I don't know, with what happened a few months ago"

"No, I promise it will be fine" reassured Mac

"You probably wont get high since it's your first time" added Dean

"Okay" she said

* * *

><p>"Uncle Jimmy, I still have those thoughts sometimes" Peyton said<p>

"Maybe you should talk to someone professional"

"I was thinking that, but I don't know how to bring that up. I don't want to be a disappointment to my family"

"Peyton, they would never think of you as a disappointment" Jimmy said

"Maybe…I could talk to you. I mean, well I know I'm talking to you but you seem to know what I mean"

"Sure, if you think that would help" he said giving her a hug

* * *

><p>"Nathan, I-I want to try again" Harmony<p>

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Okay" he said and they went into his room

* * *

><p>"Wow, I don't feel anything" Regan said<p>

"Just you wait" said Dean "It's like wow"

"I love hanging out with you guys"

* * *

><p>Nathan kissed Harmony. He looked at her she was so delicate, this was Jimmy Vincent's daughter. Ex drug dealer, who would snap him in a second.<p>

* * *

><p>"It's just, Uncle Jimmy, you remember what I was like when I was younger. I was out going and I loved life. But lately I feel like life doesn't like me and that scares me" Peyton explained<p>

"Have you ever thought of ending it?" he asked

"I got to the point that if I accidentally cut the wrong thing got close to the wrist I wouldn't care" Jimmy looked at Peyton. He never knew this about her, he never thought that the girl in pigtails that oddly had a strange liking to him was feeling this way.

"You know, your mother doesn't need stress, but I think you should tell your dad this"

* * *

><p>"Will this is really nice" said Heather<p>

"I just thought you needed this before you pop"

"I can't wait for this baby. You're right the baby does need a smaller room"

"Besides Nathan will be moving out shortly" he said

"Yeah" Heather who looked down

"Are you okay?"

"It's just…the baby hasn't been kicking all day" said Heather

"Why didn't you tell me? Heather we need to get you to the hospital"

* * *

><p>Regan walked in past her curfew and Tunny was waiting up for her<p>

"Regan do you have any idea what time it is?" Tunny asked

"Chill dad" Regan said Tunny looked right in her eyes

"Are you high?"

"Yeah"

"Regan, who are you?" Tunny said confused to where his little girl had gone

"I'm not a little girl anymore dad"

* * *

><p>"Hello" Whatsername said "Yes this is she" She listened "Oh god. Yes I'll be there" she hung up the phone "JOHNNY" he ran into the room<p>

"What is it?"

"It's the boys they've been in an accident. We need to get to the hospital"

* * *

><p>Christina was doing the night shift when she saw Heather and Will walk in<p>

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked

"It's Heather she hasn't felt the baby kick all day" Will said Heather was sobbing and Will was trying to calm her down

* * *

><p>"Was that okay?" Nathan asked "I didn't hurt you that badly did I?"<p>

"I sure hope it gets better" Harmony said

"I'm sorry if you weren't ready"

"No, Nate it's fine"

* * *

><p>"Dad, look I want to live my life how I want to. I know what I did a few months ago was stupid but this is a little better" Regan tried to defend<p>

"I don't know what has happened to you. Apparently we were the apple pie family, now you're just as screwed up as the next one"

"Is that what you wanted dad? The perfect family? Dad goes off to fight and then comes home. Did you know that my first memory is you kissing me goodbye when I was two. I used to sit in my crib begging for you to come back. Then 5 months later you're home"

"What are you saying this rebellion is my fault. That maybe if I was home more often you wouldn't be a mess"

"Oh so now I'm a mess?" she asked Tunny. He thought perhaps he took it to far

"No, Regan that's not what I meant"

"I wrote a song" Peyton said

* * *

><p>"I'd like to hear it" Jimmy said<p>

"It goes with the guitar. I play it for you some other time"

"You don't need a guitar" Jimmy said trying to encourage her. She sighed

"Papa and mama there's something you should know this isn't three years ago that little girl is all grown up. Those pigtails I once wore, and about that dress I tore, I'm sorry I didn't mean it." She sang and Jimmy listened "My taste has changed, and I'm starting to think about things, I never knew I could do. Daddy please don't look at me that way. Mama hey please I know you say I'm perfect. But it's not that it's all cracked up to be" Peyton started crying and Jimmy just held her

* * *

><p>"Why isn't anyone telling us anything" Whatsername said<p>

"No news is good news right?" Johnny asked

"Are you shitting me" she said

"Hey, hey come here" Johnny pulled her on his lap and kissed her shoulder "We just need to sit and wait okay" finally the doctor came in

"Mr. and Mrs. Gallagher"

"Yes" Whatsername said frustrated

"Mac is fine he's still unconscious but he's stable"

"and Dean?" Johnny asked the doctor looked down and then at them

"I'm sorry, but there was nothing we could do" Whatsername broke down and Johnny just stared there in shock.

* * *

><p>"Heather" Christina said<p>

"Yeah"

"Heather, I'm sorry. But the baby's heart stopped working"

"Are you saying that…that I'm carrying a dead baby?"

"Well, that's one way of putting it" she said Will grabbed Heather as her knees went from underneath her and she broke down crying.


	9. How could I ever forget?

Tunny and Regan made amends and Heather had an emergency C-section. The day finally arrived for the funeral. Mac hadn't spoken a word since the day of the accident. Whatsername got up and went to her closet to get out her dress. Her hand was shaking so much, all of the sudden she felt an arm around her waist and a hand steady her shaking one. It was Johnny, he kissed her cheek and they stayed like that for a minute.

* * *

><p>"Kid's are you ready?" Heather asked<p>

"I am" Nathan said and he came out

"Where's Peyton?" she asked

"Dad's getting her"

"Peyton come on out" Will said

* * *

><p>"Baby" Jimmy said as he knocked on Harmony's door<p>

"I can't get into my dress" she sobbed. Jimmy opened the door and saw her struggling to do up the dress

"Here, let me do that" and he zipped it up

"It's not far" she said

"I know baby, I know"

* * *

><p>Whatsername walked out into the living and saw Mac sitting on the couch staring at the TV. She went and sat down beside him and pulled him close.<p>

* * *

><p>"Dad is this okay?" Regan asked<p>

"Yeah, you look nice" Tunny said

"We leave in ten minutes" Christina said

"I was there, that day. We, when we were…" Regan started having a mini panic attack

"Regan, it's okay. Baby it's okay" Christina said who went over and comforted her daughter

* * *

><p>"Come on Peyton" Will opened the door and saw Peyton just sitting on her bed looking out the window. Will went and wrapped is arms around his daughter<p>

* * *

><p>Jimmy and Harmony were by the door and Mac stood up. Whatsername was still sitting on the couch. She got up and tried to put her shoes on.<p>

"Let me do that" said Johnny and he bent down and put them on. Whatsername looked into his teary blue eyes and they left

* * *

><p>"We're gathered here today to honor the life of Dean James Gallagher. Son on Rebecca and Johnny, and brother and Twin of Mac" the priest said Everyone was around the grave sight. Kids from school were there to show their support. Mac looked down the entire time until Harmony went over and held his hand. He looked up at her and she saw that he was crying she wiped a tear from his cheek.<p>

Johnny and Heather held Whatsernames hand. Jimmy was standing behind her with his hand around her wais. Will and Tunny Gathered around Johnny and Christina was holding his other hand. Peyton went and grabbed Mac's other hand, and Regan had her arms around his waist, with Nathan on the other side of her.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe we just did that" said Johnny later at the reception<p>

"Well, the three of us have buried my sister and his son, who are you burying for you Will?" Tunny asked

"No one I hope" He said and he looked behind Tunny at Peyton who was getting something to eat

* * *

><p>"He hasn't said anything?" asked Heather<p>

"Not a word" said Whatsername

"Well, I mean he lost his twin which is really hard" said Christina just then Heather started to get a little teary eyed

"I'm sorry guys" she said this is supposed to be about you she said and hugged Whatsername

"Oh, sweetie go a head and let it out" said Whatsername

* * *

><p>"Mac" Harmony said Mac looked up at her "I want you to know that I love you" She hugged him and he broke down crying. His sobs were so loud everyone stopped what they were doing. Mac dropped to the floor in a heap. Johnny went over and bent down and picked his son up and helped him to another room. Harmony, Will, and Nathan fallowed.<p>

* * *

><p>"I-I-I just buried my baby" said Whatsername who seemed like it now all sunk in "My baby boy, my son…to-today I put my son in, in the ground"<p>

"Uh oh" said Jimmy who rushed over to her.

"I just buried my son, my" She broken out into heaving sobs Jimmy wrapped her and held her close. Tunny went over to Heather and Christina. Regan and Peyton just looked around at everyone. It was quiet except for the sobs of Whatsername.

* * *

><p>The rest of the night was a blur. Jimmy had to carry Whatsername out, and Johnny took Mac home early with Harmony. That night Mac and Whatsername slept soundly. Johnny got up and opened a beer and Jimmy fond him.<p>

"How you holding up?" he asked

"Jimmy" Johnny said as he looked up with tears on his face "I feel numb. I want to wake up and it to be a dream. I want Dean back, not for me but for Mac" Johnny let out a faint sob

"Johnny, I am so sorry that you have to go through this. This is the last thing I would want to happen to anyone"

"How'd you do it Jimmy? How did you hold it together after Cassidy?"

"Well, I looked down at that beautiful little girl in my arms, I wanted to be there for her and for her to know that I loved her"

"Things are going to change aren't they?"

"Yeah, Johnny they are"

* * *

><p>"Nate?" Peyton asked<p>

"Yeah" he said

"Would it be possible if, if I slept with you?"

"Yeah, Peyt"

"Thanks"

"Hey Peyton, you know that I love you right? I don't want anything to happen to my baby sister" he said

"I love you too"

* * *

><p>"Mom, dad"<p>

"Yes Regan" Christina said

"Could I stay up and watch TV with you?"

"Sure" Tunny said and Regan snuggled in beside Christina and Tunny.

* * *

><p>"Heather" Will said<p>

"Yeah" she said

"I love you so much"

"Can we try again?"

"Whatever you want"

"This year has been fucked. I mean what did we do wrong. All of us, I mean no one should have to burry their child, no one should have to have go to the hospital to find they're child unconscious from drinking and no one should have their child cut themselves" Will pulled her close and sung her favorite song to calm her down which resulted in her falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Johnny went to his room and climbed into bed. He wrapped his arm around Whatsername and stared at the ceiling till his eyes closed. Jimmy went into Harmony's room and sat on her bed and looked at her. He couldn't even begin to image what his life would have been like if he never went back to Cassidy. Or even what his life would be like if he lost her.<p>

* * *

><p>"Dad?" she asked<p>

"It's me baby, go back to sleep" he said with his voice cracking. He watched her for a bit and then went to bed.

**Sad I know and I'm sorry. You wanna know the sad (well AWESOME FOR ME) part, I'm leaving tomorrow (Sunday) for Europe and wont be back till Aug 11. Tell me what you think should happen next!**


	10. Why StayA promise

**This is for YoungLittlePirate :) thanks for the ideas I love them all. Also as requested spaces so you can tell when the next "scene" is:P!**

Mac gabbed a suitcase and started packing up clothes and other random things. He didn't know where he was going or who he was going to stay with but he had to get out of that house for now and he left. Harmony got up to the bathroom and then made to the toilet and threw up.

"You okay?" Johnny asked as he walked in

"Could I get some water Uncle Johnny?"

"Sure" and he went to get some. Harmony kept saying over and over in her head that this was just the flu, this is just the flu. Johnny came back with water. "Is there anything else you need?"

"Could you get Aunt Rebecca?" she asked

"Yeah, sure" and he went and got her.

* * *

><p>"Regan?" Tunny asked and he opened her bedroom door but she wasn't there<p>

"Did you lose our daughter?" Christina asked

"Uh…" Tunny said confused as to where she is

"She's at work remember?"

"Oh yeah" he said with a laugh

* * *

><p>"Dad can you help me with this math?" Peyton asked<p>

"Peyton I'm going to tell you something that is no secret. I was a terrible student and almost didn't graduate"

"You helped me before"

"Yes, that was English. Ask your brother he's good at math"

* * *

><p>"You wanted to talk" Whatsername said<p>

"I did something bad, well not bad, but I have a bad feeling" Harmony explained

"What?" she asked worried

"Aunt Rebecca, I think I'm pregnant"

"You think you're WHAT?"

"Nathan and I, we um…yeah and it was all good, but what if it broke?"

"Harmony, are you joking?" just then Johnny ran in

"Mac's missing"

* * *

><p>Mac was sitting in the graveyard. It had been a month and he only spoke two words. He sat by Dean's grave.<p>

"Dean, can you hear me? I miss you so much, I'm sorry, Dean I'm so sorry. But things are going better for people. I don't know what I can do without you. People started treating me differently, and everyone just stares. Mom's doing better and Dad's fine, well I mean he seemed fine until last week when he finally snapped at the dinner table. Harmony misses you, and so does Uncle Jimmy" Mac looked around in the darkness "What else, oh Heather and Will lost the baby, but Heather's fine now. It actually w-was the same day as…you. Nathan and Harmony are still going strong. Peyton's scars are healing, you should see her she's smiling a lot more. Regan, well some things a little off with her I'm getting worried"

* * *

><p>"Where would he have gone?" Jimmy asked<p>

"I think I know where" said Tunny "mind if I go?"

"Go, ahead" Said Johnny who was holding a panicked Whatstername

* * *

><p>Tunny drove to the grave sight. He walked right over and found Mac sitting there crying<p>

"Who's there?" Mac asked

"It's Tunny" he said

"H-how d-did you find m-me" he stuttered through tears

"This is where I went after my sister died" said Tunny

"How long did it take to get over it?" Mac asked

"It's not something you get over. Mac, I know this is harder for you because Dean was your twin"

"Uncle Tunny, I'm scared. Please don't tell anyone I'm here"

"Your parents are worried, and besides where are you going to sleep?"

"I can get a hotel, I have enough money from work. I just can't be in that house anymore"

* * *

><p>That night Tunny went back and despite what Mac said he told Johnny and Jimmy. Regan was walking home from work as usual, only this time she took a sort cut.<p>

"Hey sweetheart" said a voice

"What do you want?" she asked harshly

"It's been a week since I've seen you"

"Go away, I don't want it."

"I see you're sweating" said the voice

"I'm walking home what do you expect?"

"Regan, Regan, Regan, you've had fun the last few weeks" the man said

"My parents are probably wondering where I am"

"I have it, in my pocket, you can have it for free" Then man grabbed Regan's arm and dangled the bag in front of her

* * *

><p>The next week Johnny was going to the bathroom when he saw a positive pregnancy test in the garbage. He can out and walked into the kitchen where Whatsername is.<p>

"Tunny, talked to Mac, he's not coming home for a while" she said

"I found a pregnancy test in the trash, is it yours?" Johnny asked

"No…it's not mine"

"Well…if it's not yours then who's would it be?"

"HARMONY" They both turned around and saw Jimmy there

"No" said Johnny Jimmy burst into Harmony's room

* * *

><p>"HARMONY MUSETTA VINCENT ARE YOU PREGNANT?" Jimmy yelled with Johnny and Whatsername behind him. Harmony looked up from her homework "ARE YOU?"<p>

"Dad…"

"I am going to KILL that Esper boy" Jimmy stormed out of the room and out of the house Johnny and Whatsername fallowed. Jimmy stormed into the Esper house

* * *

><p>"Jimmy what the fuck?" asked Will<p>

"Where is you son" Jimmy said through clenched teeth

"What did he do?" asked Heather

"He knocked up my baby girl"

"He WHAT?" yelled Heather

"Nathan" Will yelled and Nathan came out of his room. Jimmy lunged towards him but Johnny and Will grabbed him

"I'm going to kill you, you son of a bitch, how dare you get my daughter pregnant, she's only 14. Are you ready for that kind of responsibility?" Jimmy was trying to break free of the grip that the boys had on him

"Don't you dare threaten my son" said Heather Nathan stood there shocked. He heard what Jimmy said and now he was trying to piece it together in his head

"She's what?" he asked calmly

"Pregnant, you shit head, oh when I get my hands on you…"

"Jimmy shut the fuck up" said Whatsername

"Nathan what do you have to say for yourself?" asked Will

"I-I don't know" he said

* * *

><p>Regan walked into her house high. She just shot up. She crept quietly into her room and went under her bed and grabbed the vodka bottle and drank from it. She put it back and stared at her wall. Ever since she tried pot with the boys, she has felt freer. She also loved the warm feeling in her body once she drinks. She also felt guilty, she promised her dad she would be careful. But she was done being careful.<p>

* * *

><p>Mac packed up his bag again and walked home. He stood at the back door, wondering if he should go in or not. Meanwhile Jimmy went into Harmony's room and grabbed her by the shoulders.<p>

"Are you going to keep it?" he asked

"P-pardon?" she asked

"The baby, Harmony are you going to be a teenage whore?"

"Dad…what has gotten into you?"

"I'm asking the question's Harmony" The truth is Jimmy relapsed after 14 years clean, he found his old friends and shot up. He didn't care if Johnny knew, or if anyone knew.

"I-I need to talk to Nathan"

"I forbid you to talk to Nathan Esper ever again"

"But, he's the father"

"You will not speak to him"

"You're hurting me" Harmony said through tears. Jimmy didn't realize he was holding her tightly

"You should have an abortion" Jimmy said

"No!" Harmony protested

"This is not up for discussion Harmony, you're going to have an abortion"

"But, dad this is my child"

"And you're mine so you're going to do what I say understand?"

"No" she said and just as Johnny walked in Jimmy slapped Harmony


	11. The Break

** Europe was AMAZING I saw Aida the opera in Verona Italy BAH. The night before was La Boheme so upset I missed it but I also love Aida so it was all good!**

Mac walked in the back door. Whatsername came running to the back to see what the ruckus was. When she turned the corner she saw Mac.

"Hi Mom" he said as he put down his bag. Whatsername rushed to him and wrapped him in a big hug.

"I've missed you" she said with tears in her eyes

"I've missed you too mom. I'm sorry I ran away"

"You're home and that's all that matters" she hugged him tighter

"Mom, I think you just cracked my back"

"I don't care, my baby boy is safe" she kissed him on the forehead

"I needed space. But I think I can cope now" he said wiping a tear from her cheek

* * *

><p>Regan eventually fell asleep. She had nightmares that her dad would walk in on her drinking or shooting up or something. Ever since Dean passed away she's been more screwed up then Peyton. She woke up in the middle of the night and went to the kitchen and grabbed a spoon and went into the bathroom and locked the door.<p>

* * *

><p>"JIMMY" Johnny said as he went and pulled him away from Harmony.<p>

"Don't tell me no young lady" Jimmy said and he left the room and the house to find his friend again. Harmony sat there shaking she was stunned that her father had done that. The same man that cleaned up his act to take care of her. Johnny slowly sat on the bad and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close trying to calm her down.

* * *

><p>"This is unbelievable. Were you not aware of whose daughter you were with?" Will asked Nathan<p>

"No, I knew, When I looked at her I thought 'This is Jimmy Vincent's daughter'" Nathan tried to defend

"I have done a lot of stupid things Nate, but you pretty much topped it with pissing off an ex-drug addict"

"And Dealer" added Heather

"But we used protection" Nathan said

"It doesn't matter sometimes it doesn't work" Heather said getting frustrated

"This has been one fuck up after another" Will said

"I want to do the right thing" said Nathan

"Then don't get a girl pregnant" Heather said

"Did you pressure her?" Will asked

"No, I didn't. We both wanted to do it"

"You do realize the Jimmy doesn't joke. If Jimmy Vincent say's he's going to kill you, he is really going to kill you"

"Will!" Heather said

"I know that, I never wanted this to happen" Nathan said

"Honestly between you and your sister, I just wonder where we went wrong" Will said

* * *

><p>Peyton sat in her room listening to them arguing. She was feeling down about herself and she really needed to talk to her dad. When Jimmy said she should speak to him she finally got the courage to do so. But he looked busy, and Jimmy would be a terrible person to talk to now. She stood in front of the mirror and looked at her scars.<p>

* * *

><p>Regan walked out of the bathroom and snuck out of the house. She walked to the abandoned building near her work.<p>

"So you broke" said the man

"What do you want Theo?" Regan asked

"Ask not what you can do for me, but what my right handed man can do for you" Theo gestured towards Andrew

"Hey baby girl long time no see" Andrew said

"Look, I did it are you happy?" Regan asked

"Prove it" said Theo and he rolled up her sleeves. Andrew walked over and looked at her arm.

"Fresh track marks nice" he said

"We were about to do a line, you wanna join baby?" Theo asked. Regan was shaking and Andrew could see this. He walked over and picked her up

"Maybe not tonight Theo, look at her" he said

"Here comes the big man" said Theo Regan saw a man coming out of the shadows

"I need it bad" he said as he stepped into the light

"Un-Uncle Jimmy?" Regan asked shocked. Jimmy was so high he didn't even realize it was Regan

"Who's this?" Jimmy asked

"My new play toy" Andrew said still holding Regan

"You kids be safe now" Theo said with a smirk and Andrew left with Regan

* * *

><p>Mac was sound asleep in his bed, he was happy to be home. Whatsername and Johnny discussed what to do about Harmony<p>

"She should get an abortion" agreed Johnny

"How can you even think that?" asked Whatsername

"She's 14 years old Rebecca"

"She looks so scared. She needs to clear her head and make this decision on her own"

"But she's going to make the wrong one" said Johnny

"You know what, I don't want a say in this" said Whatsername

"What do you mean?"

"I'm no longer in this discussion" and she walked away

* * *

><p>"Can't you support me?" Nathan asked<p>

"No Nate we can't" said Will

"We know what it's like to have a child young. Well not as young as you, but still" said Heather

"Exactly, so you know what it's like to be young" Nathan said

"Nathan, you are only in grade 10. Where are you going to get the money? Where is the baby going to sleep? What if Jimmy kicks Harmony out of the house?" Heather questioned

"I have money from my work, Harmony can stay with us, and the baby can stay in the spare room" Nathan answered

"It's not that simple" said Will

* * *

><p>Regan walked back home ad went to bed. As soon as she closed her eyes her alarm went off. She stayed in bed till Christina came in<p>

"Honey, it's time to get up" she said as she walked in so noticed Regan was really pale, and sweating. She put her hand on Regan's forehead. "You're burning up. I'm going to call and tell them you're sick"

"Thanks" Regan said and she closed her eyes and slept

* * *

><p>Mac woke up and knocked on the bathroom door. Johnny was wondering where Jimmy was and Whatsername was making breakfast. Just then the door opened and Jimmy walked through<p>

"Where have you been?"

"Why do you care?" Jimmy asked

"My house my ru…never mind you're not my kid" Johnny said when he realized he was going into father mode

"Thanks. So where's the girl?"

"In the bathroom" Mac said

"Well, well , well look who's back" Jimmy said staggering to the chair

"Are you drunk?" asked Whatsername

"No" he said Harmony walked out and Mac went to the bathroom. "Harmony" Jimmy said taking a step towards her. She took a step back "Babe, I'm sorry" he said coming down from his high

"Look Jimmy maybe you should…"Whatsername started

"Maybe I should what?" he snapped and Harmony ran into her bedroom

* * *

><p>Four of the original six walked to school. Nathan and Harmony kept exchanging glances. At lunch time the two sat on the bleachers where they first kissed.<p>

"Your dad is going to kill me" Nathan said

"He, he hit me last night" confessed Harmony

"What?" Nathan asked Shocked

"He wants me to get an abortion. He forbid me to see you, and he wants me to kill this baby"

"My parents aren't supportive but they get it"

"Are we going to be okay? Nathan, I wanted to keep it. But my dad, he's turned"

"Psycho" Nathan finished

* * *

><p>Mac and Peyton sat on the field together. They've talked but they've never had just one on one time.<p>

"Did it hurt?" Mac asked

"Huh?" said Peyton

"When you cut"

"Blunt much?" she asked Mac looked down at his arms. "I don't know what to do, Peyton parts of me wants to cut"

"I did it because I was hurting. You are hurting but Mac, please don't, you're going to end up looking like this" Peyton rolled up her sleeves. This was the first time Mac saw all her scars up close.

* * *

><p>Jimmy went to the bathroom to shoot up. When he walked out he saw Johnny standing there<p>

"What?" Jimmy asked

"You're using again" said Johnny

"N-no, I'm not" Jimmy said trying not to make eye contact

"Jimmy, don't lie to me. I've been there"

"She needs to get an abortion"

"Jimmy, don't change the subject" Johnny said

"She is not raising that kid. I wont have it in this house"

"I agree"

* * *

><p>Regan waited till everyone left the house. Then when she knew they were gone she snuck out of the house and to Theo and Andrews. When she got there they were selling to some guy that usually hangs out with them. Andrew saw her walked over and kissed her.<p>

"You look awful" he said

"Just give it to me"

"Wait, Theo wants the honor or doing it" said Andrew. When the guy left Theo, Andrew and Regan walked into the house. Regan sat on the couch while Theo and Andrew got the needle ready.

"I don't know guys, I'm missing school for this, maybe it's not a good idea" Regan said

"When was the last time you missed school?" Asked Theo

"Grade six I had the flu"

"Then this is fine" said Andrew

"No, it's not fine. I screwed things up" She said and she stood up but her knees buckled from under her.

"See, you're right where you need to be" Theo said as Andrew tied the band around her arm. She grabbed the Gin bottle and took a huge sip

"Okay" she said

"Good" said Theo who was a little to excited to be doing this. But he pulled her arm towards him and stuck the needle in.

* * *

><p>Jimmy shot up and went to the high school.<p>

"Can I help you?" asked the secretary

"I'm here to pick up Harmony" Jimmy said they paged Harmony and she came to the office

"Dad? What are you doing here?" she asked

"I'm taking you home"

"Why?"

"Because you're sick" He grabbed her by the arm and brought out of the school

"Let go of me. Dad there's half a day left"

"Harmony Musetta we are going home" and he practically dragged her home

"Why are you doing this?"

"You can't be with that Esper kid until you get that baby out of you"

"I can't skip school for this"

* * *

><p>Later that day 3 out of the six walked home<p>

"He knew, he knew we talked. Oh man he's going to kill me" said Nathan

"Calm down" said Mac

"You live with the guy"

"Yeah, there's something off about him" Mac agreed "but hey I've only been home for one day"

"I'm getting worried for Regan" Peyton said

"She's acting like, well how Uncle jimmy used to…." Mac trailed off and the three kids stopped walking

"You don't think?" said Nathan

"No, she wouldn't do that. She heard her dad's story and she saw" Peyton stopped

"She was with us, that night. Regan was FUCK. I did this to her" said Mac

"No we don't know that" said Nathan

"Maybe she's just sick" said Peyton

* * *

><p>Regan crawled back into the house before Tunny got home. He came in her room and checked on her. He accidentally knocked over something under her bed. When he looked down an empty vodka bottle was at his feet.<p> 


	12. Maybe Next to normal

Regan walked into the building to find Andrew. When she walked in she saw Jimmy sitting on the couch.

"Hey baby girl" Jimmy said

"Uncle Jimmy its Regan" she said

"This is a dangerous place for little girls"

* * *

><p>"Let's go babe" Andrew said as he walked into the room<p>

Tunny brought the bottle to Christina. They both stood there in silence then Christina spoke

"Are you sure she did this?"

"Christina, it was under her bed"

"Hey I have a question why was there a spoon in the bathroom?" she asked

"What do you mean?"

"A spoon was in the bathroom…. Tunny you don't think that, she's doing drugs?"

"I don't know what to think anymore" Tunny said

* * *

><p>Whatsername was out with Mac. She wanted to spend more time with him making sure he was okay. Johnny was at home with Harmony. She walked into the kitchen<p>

"Uncle Johnny, do you think I should have an abortion?" she asked

"Harmony, I think you should what your dad wants"

"He's using again right? That's why he's so violent towards me"

"Look…" Johnny started

"It's my fault. I made him do it. I made him quit and then I drove him right back to it. Well I don't care what any of you people think. I'm keeping this baby"

"This is not your fault Harmony. But you should really think about an abortion"

* * *

><p>Peyton and Nathan approached their parents<p>

"We think Regan's in trouble" Nathan said

"Why would you think that?" asked Heather

"She's wearing long sleeves, she's really out of it, she's gotten clumsy and she misses classes sometimes" Peyton said

"Dad, we think she's using"

"Are you sure?" Will asked

"After hearing stories of Uncle Jimmy's past, she has all the signs" Nathan said. Just then Tunny walked in, in tears

"Tunny what is it?" Will asked

"Regan she's, she's…she had an empty vodka bottle under her bed, and Christina found a spoon in the bathroom"

"Oh my god" said Heather

"See" Peyton said

* * *

><p>Jimmy walked back to the house. He was high and ready to get Harmony to have an abortion. Jimmy walked in stormed into her room.<p>

"Dad" she said surprised

"You're coming with me" he said

"Where are we going?" she asked

"To do the right thing, and I don't care if I have to take you kicking and screaming"

"No, dad I'm not getting an abortion. You can't control my life just because you're fucked on drugs. This isn't you"

"No, this isn't my baby girl" Jimmy picked her up and put her in the car. He locked the doors. Harmony was crying, she was scared and feared for her life. She had never seen her dad with this much rage before. But this wasn't him, this was the drugs. She pleaded with him to stop and to let her out. Where was Johnny when you needed him, where was Nathan. Jimmy got out and opened the door "Get out"

"Dad, please" she said

"Harmony Musetta Vincent get out the damn car" he unbuckled her seatbelt and pulled her out and walked her into the clinic.

* * *

><p>Regan and Andrew were making out in the house. But the only thought that was going through her mind was Jimmy, and how he was messed up, and how Harmony must be in shit.<p>

"What's on your mind?" he asked

"Oh so now you wanna talk?" she asked

"I'm up for talking you know that"

"Funny, cause all I do with you is make out and shoot up and drink" she started to raise her voice

"Hey, babe calm yourself. Look you're shaking do you want more?" Regan thought about it. She didn't want more, she needed more. She nodded and then shook her head.

"I have to go" she said

"Where?" he asked

"Home, I have to go home and explain to my parents what's going on. They're probably worried, and so are my friends. I'm a mess and so are you, but I had a future a head of me, until I met you" she kissed him "Andrew, you are the worst best thing to happen to me. But I need help. You need help, I can come back and help you"

"I don't need help you stupid bitch. I was only going out with you 'cause I made a bet with Theo that I could sleep with you" Regan had tears in her eyes "Quit crying you baby and get out of my life" and like that she left

* * *

><p>"Mom, I'm really glad we hung out today" said Mac<p>

"Me too" said Whatsername who started to tear up a bit "I'm sorry"

"I miss him too mom" Mac said who comforted his mother

"I love you so much Mac. You need to know that" she said

"I know"

* * *

><p>"Dad" Harmony said she was sitting in a room with him.<p>

"Please put this gown on" said the nurse and she left the room

"I'm not putting it on" she said

"Fine" said Jimmy and after a struggle he started to undress her himself

* * *

><p>"What are we supposed to do?" asked Tunny<p>

"I don't know" said Christina

"I mean when did you notice a change?" asked Heather

"It was that party that the boys threw" said Tunny "She said she wasn't going to do this anymore"

"I should get home, maybe she'll be there" said Christina

"I'm going with you" said Tunny and they left

"What did we do to deserve a year like this?" asked Will

"Have you seen Jimmy lately?" Peyton asked

"Not since he stormed in here" said Will

"Mom, Dad I'm so sorry" Nathan said and he let a tear fall on his cheek " I didn't mean for it to happen, I never intended for her to get pregnant"

"We know Nathan, we know" said Heather who went over to her son

"Dad" said Peyton

"Yeah babe"

"Can…can we talk?" she asked he took her hand and they walked out the door

* * *

><p>The nurse came back and Harmony was sitting on the bed. The doctor came in to see harmony crying<p>

"Maybe you should leave" he said to Jimmy

"I'm not going anywhere" Jimmy said

"Let's get started" said the doctor a little frightened

"No, I want to keep this baby, please I want this baby. Nathan and I can take care of it"

"Shut up" said Jimmy the doctor and the nurse looked at each other "Can you just get on with it?" he asked

"Okay…"The nurse said slowly

"Please…p-please, I want this baby" Harmony said her voice getting softer she sat up and Jimmy pushed her down and held her shoulders

"No" he said

"I don't know why I feel this way" said Peyton

"Well, was it something we did?" Will asked

"No. But dad will it ever go away?" Will pulled her close

"I sure hope so baby, I sure hope so"

* * *

><p>Regan walked onto her street. It was all a blur tears were in her eyes and she was dizzy. She needed something. Johnny was walking home when he saw her he rushed over immediately<p>

"You're parents have been worried sick" Johnny said as he steadied a swaying Regan

"Un-Uncle Johnny?" she asked

"Yeah, it's me" she collapsed in his arms sobbing. Johnny sat them both down no the curb.

"I did a terrible thing. It was Theo, I met with him a few months ago after work" she explained. Johnny rolled up her sleeves to see all the track marks she made. "I wanted to stop. I really did" just then she threw up on the street

"You're okay" Johnny said "I'm going to take you home, you were almost there" Johnny picked her up and knocked on the door and Christina opened the door

"Johnny! Oh my god" she said when she saw her pale skinny daughter in the arms of Johnny

"Is Tunny home?" he asked

"Yeah" and Johnny carried her in. He laid her down on her bed. She rolled over and threw up again but this time in her trash can. Tunny walked in

"Holy shit" he said with tears in his eyes

* * *

><p>The car ride home was quite. Harmony couldn't do anything, her eyes were dry, her mind was blank. When Jimmy stopped the car and got out she didn't move. Jimmy opened the door and unbuckled her. Whatsername and Mac walked into the driveway and saw this.<p>

"No way" said Mac

"Oh he didn't" Whatsername said and they ran up to the car and looked at Jimmy who was looking at Harmony who was sitting there emotion and motionless.

"I did the right thing" he said

"WHAT THE FUCK" yelled Whatsername who slapped Jimmy. She shoved him to the ground and punched him. Mac went to Harmony and touched her shoulder but she didn't move

"Harm?" he asked and she broke down gasping for air in between sobs. Mac climbed in the car and held her. Jimmy lay on the ground with Whatsername on top of him

"Look what you did you pathetic piece of shit. Do you have any idea what you just made your daughter do? What about Cassidy huh? You stopped doing drugs so you could take care of your daughter. Then you find out she's pregnant and after 14 years you fucking relapse. You just took your daughter to get an abortion that she didn't even want. What if Cassidy had gotten one, then where would you be today? Either more fucked then before or worse dead. You hurt the one thing that you cared about most are you happy Jimmy?" Whatsername stood up and pulled him up off the ground

"Harmony?" Jimmy said as if he had lost his memory and it was coming back. He looked at Whatsername, then back at the car and then ran down the street.


	13. So anyway

Nathan went to see Harmony, fear hit him as he rang the doorbell. Johnny told Nathan she was in her room and hadn't come out for a week. Jimmy sat on the couch shaking, he stopped using after Whatsername's little speech. When Nathan walked in he glared at Jimmy and walked into Harmony's room. He sat on the bed and placed his hand on her stomach. She grabbed his hand but didn't look at him.

"I think I should go away" said Jimmy

"Where would you go?" Johnny asked

"A rehab, or something. I get these vivid flashbacks of being at Theo's and Regan being there."

"Regan was there, she was dating Andrew" Whatsername piped in

"She's never going to talk to me again. Why didn't you stop me?" Jimmy asked

"Because you turn into a monster" said Whatsername

"Why did I think it was a good idea? I wasn't thinking clearly" Johnny said he somehow felt a little responsible

"She was too young, but I-I held her down, literally. I held down my baby girl and watched her get the most horrifying thing. She didn't want it, she kept begging me to let her keep it" Jimmy broke down crying

* * *

><p>Regan walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water. She was shaking so much she dropped the glass. Tunny came in and saw the broken glass on the floor<p>

'I-I'm, I'm sorry. It slipped out of my hand" Regan said

"It's just a glass" Tunny said he was pissed off like never before. "You know what's funny? I thought Will was being ridicules when he said we lived an apple pie family. But I got to thinking that maybe he was right. Turns out he was wrong. I mean what the fuck where you thinking?"

"I wasn't thinking dad, that's the problem, I'm a straight A student I never missed school. So I partied one night big deal. Then I smoked pot for the first time, sue me. The feeling that I got was incredible. I was so worried that if I got a B you would be disappointed. Everything I did was for you dad" Regan said

"And the drugs was that for me too?"

"That was for me. I needed to let lose and be free. But I was the one who realized I had become a mess and I wanted to fix that. So I did something right, this may not be your apple pie family but at least you have a family"

"What if you overdosed? You could have died, you almost did when you drank too much" Tunny started to yell

"JUST SHUT UP" said Christina who stormed into the room "This is our fault too for not noticing" she was fed up with arguing

* * *

><p>"I never thought Jimmy would get like that" said Will<p>

"He gets ridiculous on drugs. I mean I couldn't imagine doing that to my child" said Heather

"I know we didn't support this but that was a little extreme"

"She wanted to keep it. Nathan was going to do the right thing and stick by her"

"He's with her now right?" Will asked

"Yeah, he wanted to see her. Mac called him and explained what happened"

"I'm taking Tunny out tonight"

"Well Rebecca and I are talking Christina out"

"Then who's looking after Regan?" Will was confused

"Johnny, and Jimmy. He has to baby sit two people"

* * *

><p>"I AM SICK AND TIRED OF YOU TWO FIGHTING. THAT'S ALL THAT SEEMS TO BE HAPPENING IN THE HOUSEHOLD. Just stop, please stop" said Christina who broke down. Tunny went and wrapped her in a hug<p>

* * *

><p>"Harmony? Do you think maybe you'd want to go out tonight?" Nathan asked. But she didn't say anything. It had been a good half hour and she still hadn't looked at him. "Please, look at me"<p>

"I- I don't want you to be ashamed of me" she finally said Nathan moved a piece of her hair from her face and kissed her cheek

"I would never be ashamed of you"

* * *

><p>Jimmy and Johnny got ready to go to Tunny's. Just then the phone rang and Johnny answered it. He walked into the living room.<p>

"Tunny says never mind"

"Does he not want me in the house?" Jimmy asked

"No, Christina had a melt down and so he doesn't want to leave her"

"But we're going out" said Whatsername who walked in

"Well maybe Tunny's going to watch after Regan" said Johnny

"Or kill her" said Jimmy Nathan walked out of the room and said goodbye to Johnny and Whatsername and left for home.

"Maybe I should talk to Harmony. It's been a week now" said Jimmy

"She hasn't said much" said Whastername

"I need to talk to her"

* * *

><p>"Come on let's go" said Heather when Christina opened the door. Christina looked back into the house and then left.<p>

"Is Rebecca meeting us there?" she asked

"Yeah" Heather said and she took Christina's hand and she started crying "I know"

* * *

><p>Mac, Nathan and Peyton went out to this place they found a few years ago. They sat in silence but then Peyton finally broke the ice<p>

"So this year was a disaster"

"No shit" said Mac

"How are you holding up?" Nathan asked

"You know, I'm really glad you guys didn't treat me differently"

"Well, you really needed us, so we weren't going to change the way we acted" said Peyton

"How's Harmony?" asked Mac

"Quiet" said Nathan who started to break down "Who does that? I never meant for her to get pregnant, and then she, she was forced"

"and Regan, she's a mess. She really needs her friends" said Peyton

"Yeah, but Tunny wont let anyone near her" said Mac who went over to comfort his friend

"We've all done something or had something happen to us" said Nathan

" It was me who got Regan on to drugs. Well we smoked pot, and that got her hooked" said Mac

"No, it was her family, they were the flawless family, she was probably screaming on the inside to be wild and let loose" said Peyton

* * *

><p>"Harmony?" Jimmy opened the door. She was lying down, hadn't moved except to go to the bathroom. Jimmy sat on the bed and touched her back and she jumped. "Harmony, may I speak to you?" she didn't say anything. Jimmy knew she wasn't going to move so he moved to face her. "I was on drugs Harmony, I didn't know what I was doing or thinking. I was just so in shock about my little girl, that I relapsed. Harm, what I made you do wasn't me, if I held it together we would have talked about it. But I did the worst thing possible." Harmony stood up and walked out of her room<p>

* * *

><p>"Tunny is pissed off, you know him , he has anger issues. But all those two have done since that night when she came home high for the fist time is fight"<p>

"I feel like this is my fault" said Whatsername "It was my boys…who" she looked down

"This is my fault. Not yours and not your boys. I've protected her for to long, it's just when Tunny would go to fight I didn't know if he was coming home or not"

"Well, Will thought you had the apple pie family" said Heather

"You two really did" agreed Whatsername

"I was blind too, how did I not see that my little girl was going through a rough time" said Heather

"You should have seen Harmony, I've never seen someone so pale" said Whatsername

"Is Jimmy clean?" asked Christina

"Yeah, for a week now, it's really hard for him"

"Regan is shaking all the time. I'm just worried Tunny has killed her"

* * *

><p>Regan was walking to her room when she collapsed. She tried to stand up but she her head was spinning she sat against the wall and started crying. Tunny came out when he heard the thud.<p>

"Regan" He bent down beside her

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, dad I never meant to get so out of hand. I never meant to hurt you or myself." Tunny hugged his daughter he sat down beside her and she rested her head in his shoulder

"I'm sorry I didn't pay attention. You needed help and I wasn't there for you. Your mother is fed up with us fighting and so am I"

"I hate myself" she said a pain hit Tunny, he never wanted his daughter to say that. He felt how Will must of felt when Peyton said it months ago

"This year has been fucked up baby. But I think we all need a fresh start"


	14. Light

Three months had past. Tunny and Regan are getting along and Christina was loving it. For Mac's birthday the kids went to the cemetery and sat by Dean's grave and drank. Except Regan she was the designated driver. Harmony still wasn't speaking to Jimmy. She would speak to Johnny but there was no way in hell her father would be forgiven.

* * *

><p>Regan was at home alone watching TV when the door bell rang. When she opened the door she was shocked to see who was standing there<p>

"Andrew?" she said

"Regan, I-I need help" he said

* * *

><p>"Uncle Jimmy?" Peyton asked<p>

"Yeah babe" Jimmy said

"I've been talking to my dad, like you said. I've been doing a lot better then I was almost a year ago"

"Well that's good right?"

"No" and she reveled a new cut mark

"Oh Peyton" Jimmy said

"I can't stop, all I want to do is stop"

"I know that feeling" he said wrapping her in a hug

"And then I thought about death, and how I was a little in love with it. What's wrong with me I was doing so well" she started crying. Jimmy just looked at her new cut mark and then grabbed a sharpie and drew a butterfly on her wrist and then one on his

"If you ever feel like cutting again or even taking your own life look at this butterfly. If you cut it will die and you don't want that to happen. More importantly after all the fuck up I've done the last thing I need is to burry you"

"Thanks" she said

"But, peyt, I honestly think that you should talk to someone, a real person"

* * *

><p>Whatsername walked into Harmony's room she was studying with Nathan<p>

"Do you kids want anything to eat? I can make pop corn"

"That would be great" said Harmony and Whatsername left

"Are you talking to your dad yet?" he asked

"What do you think" she said a little snappy

"My guess is no"

"I feel so bad, like I murdered someone" she was tearing up

"You couldn't help it. But your dads been sober now for 3 months, that's gotta count for something. Plus he even quit when you were born, because then he had something to live for"

"Then why would he need to go back?"

* * *

><p>Tunny walked in to find Regan at the table with Andrew.<p>

"Um…Hello" Tunny said

"Dad, this is Andrew. He was, when I was"

"I got it"

"Dad, he needs help. He wants to quit, he said that Theo ran off somewhere and just left him there. He really means it dad, he says it's been a day"

"So what are we supposed to do?" Tunny asked as he looked at the older boy sitting at his table

"Well since Uncle Jimmy and him were friends I thought he could help"

"Well, if there's anything you need your mother and I to do please let us know" Regan kissed her father on the cheek

* * *

><p>"Harm" said Jimmy who walked into her room once Nathan left<p>

"I sometimes have nightmares. That you come into my room and lock me in a room and leave me there. Then other times I have dreams where I end up having the baby and you kill it. I'm still frightened to close my eyes at night for the fear of something worse popping up in my head. I wonder all the time what it would be. If I might have had a little girl or a boy. All these things that I will never know because you took it away from me" That was the fist thing she had said to him since the abortion

"I'm sorry baby, I am so sorry. I'm a mess and I know that, I want you to forgive me with all my heart and it pains to know that you probably will never forgive me. I was a fucked up jerk, who called my daughter a whore. Harmony I have nightmares too. Ones of you leaving me, and never speaking to me again. I've dreamt that I killed you and your baby. Those are things I never imagined would happen. What kind of sick bastared does that to their child?"

"You do" she said

* * *

><p>Heather ran into the living room where will and Johnny were. She had a huge smile on her face<p>

"What?" Will asked smiling she held up a pregnancy test that said positive "Really?" he jumped out of his seat and hugged her

"I'm so happy" she said

"Well I'll leave you two. Congratulations" Johnny hugged his friends and left. Nathan and Peyton walked in as Johnny was leaving

"Hello?" Peyton

"We're having another baby!" yelled Heather in excitement

"That's awesome" said Nathan

"Cool" said Peyton who took a glimpse at the butterfly

* * *

><p>Christina walked into Regan's bed room and Andrew stood up and left.<p>

"You're father and I were talking. We've agreed to let Andrew stay here. But one wrong thing from both of you and he's out"

"You're going to help?" Regan asked smiling

"Is this what you want?"

"Yeah, and Jimmy will help as well"

"I'm so proud of you honey" Christina said

"You are?" Regan asked confused

"Andrew talked to us. He said that you realized you needed to change and you offered to help him. But he said he didn't take it, but you left anyway. But then he showed up at your door because you reached out to him. Regan I don't think anyone has done that for him, and when you did I think that made him think. You not only saved your life but you also saved Andrews" she hugged him

* * *

><p>Johnny walked into Mac's room. Mac was listening to music. Johnny felt he needed a boys night.<p>

"Hey Mac come with me" Johnny said

"Where are we going?"

"When Tunny's sister died my dad took me somewhere and I'm going to take you to that same place. I know it's been almost half a year since, Dean but I think we both need it" Mac smiled and they went Johnny left a note for Whatsername and they drove. They stopped outside an old a banded factory.

"What is this place?" Mac asked confused

"This was an old factory that my grandfather worked in. it closed down when I was 10 and no one has touched it since" Johnny pulled down the fire escape and they climbed up.

"What's in the bag?" asked Mac

"Beer and pot" said Johnny

"You did this with your dad?"

"Yep"

* * *

><p>"Harmony" Whatsername said<p>

"Yeah" she said

"Your dad needs help"

"I know"

"Harm, he feels terrible about what he did"

"And he should. I hope it eats him alive" she stood up and walked past Whatsername and Jimmy who was by her room

"Harmony" Jimmy said grabbing her hand

"Fuck you" she said and she let go grabbed her purse and went to the Espers

* * *

><p>Another week went by. Andrew was having a hard time but Regan and Jimmy were helping him. Jimmy was still distracted about Harmony. Mac had a lot of fun with Johnny it was just what he needed. Heather and Will were worried that the same thing might happen to the baby<p>

"It's not going to happen again" Christina said

"How do you know" said Heather

"Because you don't deserve to go through that again"

* * *

><p>"This is fucking terrible" said Andrew<p>

"I know. But it gets better I promise" said Regan

"Look at her" said Tunny

"I know she is really growing up" said Jimmy

"So, how's Harm?"

"What if she never forgives me?"

"Well you did fuck up pretty bad" said Tunny

"Well, I don't see you wining that father of the year award either"

"Ouch. Truth be told none of us win the father award or mother award. You did the right thing though Jimmy, when you told us about Peyton"

"I can't believe she did that" Jimmy said

"You should have seen Will he was in shock"

"No one expects their baby to do stuff like that"

* * *

><p>"Hey Peyton what's with the butterfly?" asked Nathan<p>

"I've had it for like a week. Uncle Jimmy drew it on me" she said

"I don't want anything to happen to you. Peyton, when I saw your scars, it scared me. If need to talk to anyone you can talk to me. I know you talk to dad and Uncle Jimmy, but I have things I've never told anyone before"

"Like what?"

"Well, Peyton, I've though t of suicide when I was your age"

"What stopped you?" she asked

"You, I didn't want to do that to my baby sister"

* * *

><p>The kids gathered at Regan's house to meet Andrew. They all looked around at each other shocked at this year<p>

"I have something that we can do outside" said Regan

"It's raining outside" said Nathan

"Unless it's getting pneumonia I think we should stay inside" said Andrew

"No, we are going to go out in the rain and blast totally fucked from spring awakening"

"That pretty much sums up my year" said Harmony

"Me too" said Peyton

"Sounds like a plan" said Nathan

"Andrew you don't have to join in" said Regan

"Good" he said

* * *

><p>The adults were sitting on the porch watching the rain and talking<p>

"That's really nice of you for letting Andrew stay" said Heather

"Well, Regan wanted to help" said Tunny

"You should see Regan, she is taking him like he is her responsibility" sad Jimmy

"And how are you?" Christina asked him

"I'm getting better"

"Still nothing from Harmony though" said Johnny

"She may never forgive you and I honestly wouldn't blame her" said Whatsername

"Rebecca!" Christina said shocked

"No, she's right" Jimmy agreed

Just then the adults heard music coming from next door. They stood up and saw their kids running out of the house and into the rain. They were dancing and laughing not acknowledging that their parents were watching. Peyton jumped on Nathan and he spun her around. Andrew walked out and up to Regan and kissed her.

"Look at the joy on their faces" said Heather

"That song does sum up everything" said Will

"Through thick and thin they were always there for each other" said Whatsername

"Yeah you're fucked all right and all for spite you can kiss you sorry ass good bye" all the kids sang . The adults just laughed and watched the kids that they remember of so many years ago. Jimmy watched his little girl with a huge smile on her face. He didn't know if she was ever going to forgive him, but jut seeing her with that much joy and love on her face was enough to know that someday they might be okay.

**Well kidos I hoped you liked the story but all things must come to an end. Thank you soooo much for reading! I love you all**


End file.
